I Just Want Your Baby
by sorathestar
Summary: This is what happens when two anime nerds talk about anime babies. One of them gets inspiration for a humorous one-shot. Enjoy!


**I Just Want Your Baby!**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No!"

"Oh come on, I've never asked you for anything."

"You're right. You usually demand it in that screeching voice of yours."

"MY VOICE IS NOT SCREECHING!"

"Says you."

"Please, just this one thing. It's all I want from you."

"I don't care. I'm not giving you that. I have other things to worry with."

"I know that. That's why I'm not asking you to hang around or help out. In fact, you can even act as if nothing happened."

"Woman, even if I did give you this one thing, you will expect things of me and I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with you."

"But…"

"NO! And that's final."

"And to think, I opened my home to you, fed you, clothed you, and provided technical support for you. The least you could do is let me have your baby."

"Woman, you asked me here of your own violation. You did all this for me, out of pride or pity I can't know or care, but the point is you brought it all upon yourself."

"I do all this for you."

"You didn't have to. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I could have fended for myself."

"But I did. So don't you feel even the least bit indebted to me?"

"No, I don't. You wanted me here. You invited me out of your own stupidity. I merely accepted the offer."

"Vegeta, honestly, I am not asking much. I just want your baby."

"And I've already told you, no. Just accept that fact. Besides, don't you have a mate that can give you brats?"

"You mean a husband. No, we're not married. And he was frozen with fear when I asked."

"I can't say I really blame him."

"You're a horrible person, you know that."

"And yet, you still invited me to stay."

Bulma sighed in exasperation. She had similar conversations with Vegeta on numerous occasions and Yamcha before him. Each one ended roughly the same way. It exhausted her to no end. She honestly did not think it was asking much. After all, she just wanted a baby. But, Bulma would not relent. She really wanted this; besides, she knew she could get him to see things her way.

"You know, Vegeta, if we had a baby, he would be a genius."

"In one aspect, sure. However, in order for him to be a brilliant fighter, I would have to stay to train him."

"Would that really be so bad? Besides, you couldn't train him at first anyway."

"You also forget, Woman, that once Kakarrot and the androids are destroyed, I will destroy this planet and conquer the universe."

"What good is the universe if you have no one to share it with?"

"Who said I wanted to share?"

"Then what's the point?"

"To be known as the most powerful being in the universe."

"What if you fail? Wouldn't you want someone to continue your dream?"

"If I should fail, then I shouldn't re-spawn."

"What if you succeed? Wouldn't you like to pass it on to a successor?"

"Not…particularly."

He hesitated. She saw it. She finally found a weak spot. She knew that if he succeeded with his goal he would want to pass it on to someone. She smirked as she found a way to use that to her advantage.

"Oh, you know you do, Vegeta. And to be honest, who wouldn't. I mean, I would want someone to take over Capsule Corp. for me when I can't run it anymore."

"So that's what this is about. You want to keep your precious company in the family. Well, sorry to inform you, but you're not starting one with me."

"And why not? What is so wrong with family and attachment?"

"It's weakness, Woman."

"So then, you admit there are people stronger than you?"

"The only person stronger than me is Kakarrot and when I become legendary then no one will be not even that third class clown."

"So then, what's the problem?"

"You know as well as I that I am a selfish, possessive bastard. Do you really believe you can put up with me for the rest of your life!"

Once he said it, he knew he had said too much. He did not mean to expose so much, but she just could not leave well enough alone.

"You forgot stubborn, but nobody is saying you have to stay."

"It's not that simple. Royals don't depend on mates or others to take care of their brats."

"So you're saying that we couldn't just have sex. You'd have to marry me."

"In human term, yes. Trust me, Woman; we can barely stand each other now. What makes you think we can make anything deeper work?"

"Can't we at least try?"

Vegeta looked away. He truly thought that was stupid question. They barely could speak civilly to each other let alone start a meaningful relationship. She moved his eyes back to hers. He stared at her for the longest moment, judging her expression. He saw pure determination in her blue depths. She truly wanted this and would do anything to get it. He sighed. He did admire that unrelenting spirit of hers, so much like his own. Perhaps, maybe, they could give this a go.

"You really want this, don't you?"

"Yep."

"Fine, Woman, I'll mate with you, but don't say I didn't warn you, got it."

"Thank you, Vegeta."

She hugged him, but on the inside, she was dancing her victory dance. Sore one: Bulma and screw Vegeta for the rest of his life.


End file.
